criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Stab in the Dark
A Stab in the Dark is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-seventh case of the game. It is the thirty-second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in Oceania. Plot The Bureau arrived in Singapore to meet lawyer Michelle Zuria for information about SOMBRA’s "next level". Before Carmen and the player could speak with her, Michelle received a call from her client, Anbu Devanesan, saying that he had found his girlfriend, Constance Tan, stabbed in the stomach in the Giant Wheel observation cabin. During the investigation, Anbu tried to jump off a building due to grief. Furthermore, the team found the killer's device which (per Elliot) was encrypted by SOMBRA, proving that Constance was killed by a SOMBRA agent. The killer eventually turned out to be Anbu himself. agent and Constance's killer.]] After Anbu denied involvement, Elliot came in with the finally-decrypted device. He said Anbu was laundering SOMBRA's money in Singapore. Anbu revealed afterward that he stabbed Constance with a parang because she discovered his job in SOMBRA. He then abducted Elliot and escaped. Jack said he had tailed Anbu and Elliot to the bay gardens before the former shot him in the arm. Investigating there, Carmen and the player found Anbu's bloody tie, with Lars saying that the tie was used to gag Elliot. The two then asked Jonah for help, who then advised them to return to the gardens. There, the two found Elliot's broken phone with an unsent message directing them to the docks. Meanwhile, Marina and the player interrogated Michelle. During the interrogation, the team deduced that Anbu was funding the "next level" program. Michelle pointed the team to the Giant Wheel. There, they found out Anbu had hidden a document proving SOMBRA had "successfully" experimented with Thanid Tongproh. After talking to Sanjay Korrapati, he told them that there were rumors regarding the recruits being experimented on. Jonah, Carmen, and the player rushed to the docks before Anbu could escape by ship. They found Anbu, who threatened to kill Elliot. Jonah acted quickly by shooting Anbu in the hand, saving Elliot. Judge Adaku sentenced Anbu to life in jail for the murder of Constance Tan, money laundering for SOMBRA, the abduction of a police officer, and failure to cooperate with the authorities. Post-trial, Elliot said he overheard Anbu ordering a boat to Indonesia. The Bureau headed there to dig deeper into SOMBRA's plans. Summary Victim *'Constance Tan' (found stabbed in the stomach) Murder Weapon *'Parang' Killer *'Anbu Devanesan' Suspects WEC32AnbuDevanesan.png|Anbu Devanesan WEC32MichelleZuria.png|Michelle Zuria WEC32RubyArmstrong.png|Ruby Armstrong WEC32DarrenHong.png|Darren Hong WEC32BrianChua.png|Brian Chua Quasi-suspect(s) WEC32JackArcher.png|Jack Archer WEC32SanjayKorrapati.png|Sanjay Korrapati WEC32JonahKaram.png|Jonah Karam Killer's Profile *The killer eats durian fruit. *The killer practices silat. *The killer drinks Singapore Sling. *The killer is a man. *The killer has A- blood. Crime Scenes WEC32-CS1A.png|Observation Cabin WEC32-CS1B.png|Private Cabin WEC32-CS2A.png|Bay Gardens WEC32-CS2B.png|Garden Bridge WEC32-CS3A.png|Rooftop Pool WEC32-CS3B.png|Poolside Tables Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Observation Cabin. (Clues: Victim's Note, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Constance Tan; New Suspect: Anbu Devanesan) *Ask Anbu Devanesan about the victim. (Prerequisite: Observation Cabin investigated; New Suspect: Michelle Zuria) *Question Michelle Zuria about her client and the victim. (Prerequisite: Anbu interrogated) *Examine Victim's Note. (Result: Petals) *Examine Petals. (Result: Tillandsia stricta; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bay Gardens) *Investigate Bay Gardens. (Prerequisite: Tillandsia stricta identified under microscope; Clues: Locket, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Locket. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Ruby Armstrong) *Ask Ruby Armstrong about her locket with the victim. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints on Locket identified as Ruby's) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Knife) *Analyze Knife. (03:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Parang; Attribute: The killer practices silat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats durian fruit) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Rooftop Pool. (Available after unlocking after Chapter 2; Clues: Anbu Devanesan, Locked Box, Victim's Hat, Victim's Planner; Profiles updated: Anbu eats durian fruit, Michelle eats durian fruit) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Bloody Device) *Analyze Bloody Device. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Singapore Sling; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Private Cabin) *Investigate Private Cabin. (Prerequisite: Bloody Device analyzed; Clues: Handbag, Torn Photo) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Folded Paper; Clue: Email Printout) *Analyze Email Printout. (12:00:00) *Confront Anbu Devanesan about being the victim's business rival. (Prerequisite: Email Printout analyzed; Profile updated: Anbu drinks Singapore Sling) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Women Kissing) *Question Ruby Armstrong about her kissing the victim. (Prerequisite: Photo of Women Kissing restored; Profile updated: Ruby eats durian fruit) *Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Blue Substance) *Analyze Blue Substance. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Brian Chua) *Ask Brian Chua if he knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Blue Substance analyzed) *Examine Victim's Planner. (Result: Planner Entry; New Suspect: Darren Hong) *Interrogate Darren Hong about his late meeting with the victim. (Prerequisite: Planner Entry unraveled; Profile updated: Darren eats durian fruit and practices silat) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Poolside Tables. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Award, Torn Paper, Locked Security Camera) *Examine Faded Award. (Result: CEO Award) *Confront Darren Hong about the victim's defaced award. (Prerequisite: CEO Award unraveled; Profile updated: Darren drinks Singapore Sling) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Victim's Check) *Interrogate Brian Chua about receiving money from the victim. (Prerequisite: Victim's Check restored; Profile updated: Brian practices silat) *Examine Locked Security Camera. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (09:00:00; Profile updated: Michelle drinks Singapore Sling) *Confront Michelle Zuria about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Security Camera analyzed; Profiles updated: Michelle practices silat, Anbu practices silat) *Investigate Garden Bridge. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Stained Napkin, Trash Can) *Examine Stained Napkin. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a man) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Sheath) *Analyze Sheath. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has A- blood) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Next Level (2/6). (No stars) The Next Level (2/6) *Check what Jack Archer knows about Elliot's location. (Available after unlocking The Next Level) *Investigate Bay Gardens. (Prerequisite: Jack interrogated; Clue: Killer's Tie) *Examine Killer's Tie. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Ask Jonah Karam's advice on tracking Anbu down. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Garden Bridge. (Prerequisite: Jonah interrogated; Clue: Elliot's Phone) *Examine Elliot's Phone. (Result: Elliot's Message on the Phone; Anbu Devanesan's Trial commences after task is completed) *Interrogate Michelle Zuria about SOMBRA and her client. (Available after unlocking The Next Level; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Observation Cabin. (Prerequisite: Michelle interrogated; Clue: Basket) *Examine Basket. (Result: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: SOMBRA File) *Ask Sanjay Korrapati about SOMBRA's experiments. (Prerequisite: SOMBRA File restored; Reward: Water Lion Costume) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the few cases wherein the trial takes place during the Additional Investigation instead of the final chapter of the main leg. *This case's title comes from the expression "a stab in the dark" which means "a guess". *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:Oceania